Hollow
by Nagichan94
Summary: Nggak tau deh ini gue bikin apaan, yang pasti ini ff horror KaiSoo gue yang pertama. Maap kalo rada mainstream ye, soalnya gue nggak bakat bikin yang beginian. Baca aja dah lu-lu pada, abis itu ripiu biar ngeksis! :D /plakked/


_**A/N: Sorry gue nggak bisa ngebales ripiu yang nggak Login di ff ChenMin kemaren, mungkin gue balesnya di ff ChenMin yang akan datang. ;) Stay Tune! Sorry Kaisoo shipper, ini bukan Shou-ai apalagi Yaoi! Untuk jelasnya baca aja entar bacotan gue.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin **

**EXO's Fanfiction **

**[Pernah diikuti oleh seseorang yang tidak terlihat?]**

**Present**

**Hollow **

**By**

**Nagichan94 **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo harus merelakan dirinya mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang bertumpuk yang sengaja diberikan oleh dosen kampusnya di akhir minggu ini. Padahal dia masih harus bekerja di kedai kopi siang ini. Dan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu harus mengumpat lagi dalam hati. Dosen filsafatnya itu selalu saja memberi tugas yang banyak di akhir pekan. Tidak tahu kah dia bahwa Kyungsoo juga harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya yang tinggal sendirian di kota Seoul ini? Hah~

Kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan cepat di koridor kampus. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dan heran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Biarlah. Yang Kyungsoo inginkan saat ini adalah dia sampai di kedai kopi untuk bekerja kemudian malamnya sampai di rumah flat miliknya kemudian cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk ini. Kyungsoo sudah hampir mendekati gerbang ketika dia mendengar..

"Kyungsoo!" seseorang memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik arah dan mendapati Byun Baekhyun, sahabat karibnya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo." Panggilnya lagi.

Baekhyun menumpu kedua tangannya di lutut sambil menetralkan deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Oh, ada apa Baekhyun?"

Byun Baekhyun menegakkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa bekerja karena harus menjemput sepupuku di bandara."

"Sepupumu yang bernama Huang Zitao itu?"

"Yeah, dia bilang dia rindu padaku, jadi dia datang kemari. Oh ya, tolong kau sampaikan alasanku pada manager Kyungsoo. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi, dia pasti akan mengeluh kalau aku terlambat menjemputnya."

"Yeah. Akan ku sampaikan nanti. Cepatlah pergi."

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Bye~" Baekhyun berlari menjauh seraya melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo dan dibalas lambaian tangan juga olehnya.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang tertunda. Sesekali dia bersiul-siul dalam langkah ringannya. Walau cuaca sedikit terik namun tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk bekerja.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di kedai kopi. Dia bergegas ke pantry untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju pegawai. Setelah selesai, dia menuju ke bagian dapur untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pattisier. Jika kau bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo bukan baristanya, maka jawabannya barista di kedai kopi itu sudah di jabat oleh _seseorang._ Dan Kyungsoo hanya terlambat dua hari untuk melamar menjadi barista dari orang itu. Jadilah Kyungsoo menempati posisi sebagai pattisier. Jika kedai kopi hanya menjual kopi, tentu akan terasa hambar bukan?

"Kyungsoo kau sendiri? Mana Baekhyun?"

Suara seseorang mengalihkan sejenak perhatian Kyungsoo dari acara-mengumpulkan-alat-dan-bahan-membuat-kue. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap sang manager sekaligus pemilik kedai kopi, Kris Wu.

"Eum, manager. Baekhyun tidak bisa bekerja hari ini karena dia harus menjemput sepupunya yang berasal dari china di bandara Incheon. Dia memintaku menyampaikan hal ini pada manager."

"Sepupu? Dari china?"

"Ya, manager."

"Dia tidak bilang dia punya sepupu dari china."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu akan ucapan managernya. Dia lebih memilih mengumpulkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat kue keahliannya.

"Ya, sudah. Bekerja lah dengan baik Kyungsoo."

"Ya, manager."

Kris Wu keluar dari dapur dan Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Sedari tadi dia menahan nafas ketika memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kris. Untung saja managernya itu tidak berbuat yang macam-macam. Apa jadinya dapur bila Kris Wu mengutak-atik barang-barang di dapur? Bisa kacau.

Pernah sekali Kris mencoba memixer adonan kue yang ditinggal sejenak oleh Kyungsoo tak sampai lima menit, pemuda mungil itu meraung karena adonan yang bercecer serta alat mixer yang terlepas dari tempatnya–entah bagaimana. Sedangkan sang pelaku melenggang santai seakan tidak punya salah. Saat Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan, sang manager hanya berkata _"Tidak perlu khawatir Kyungsoo. Aku akan menggantinya nanti." _

Kyungsoo sih senang-senang saja, Kris memang mengganti alat-membuat-kuenya, tapi memang dasar managernya itu punya sifat yang jahil. Dia selalu mengerjai Kyungsoo dan dapurnya–walau tidak sampai parah. Dan Kyungsoo amat sangat bersyukur karena hari ini manager aneh–gila–nya itu tidak membuat ulah.

Kyungsoo kembali konsentrasi pada kue yang akan dibuatnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Tak terasa hari mulai larut. Langit malampun mulai menyelimuti kota Seoul. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai bekerja dan dia berniat untuk cepat pulang dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Krystal, sahabat Kyungsoo, mengirim pesan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia tidak ikut pulang bersama Kyungsoo seperti biasa karena dia berkencan dengan pacarnya. Kyungsoo mendengus jika mengingat hal itu. Pantas saja dia tidak melihat barista di kedai seharian ini.

Angin malam mulai menerpa wajah dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu segera mengeratkan jaket hitam yang di pakainya. Kyungsoo melirik empirio silvernya, pukul delapan malam. Jenjang kakinya melangkah cepat menyusuri jalanan malam.

'Aku harus cepat sampai rumah.' Pikirnya.

.

Kyungsoo sudah hampir sampai rumahnya. Ia agak merasa aneh dengan suasana di wilayah rumahnya yang mendadak sepi. Biasanya jam segini masih banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan setapak depan rumahnya ini. Tapi sekarang begitu sunyi, terasa seperti kota mati. Terlintas sekilas pikiran negatif di otaknya. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang mengikutinya? Sejenak ia alihkan kepalanya ke belakang. Gelap. Tidak terlihat apa atau siapapun. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Kyungsoo hampir sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, namun terhenti. Dia mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya.

_**TUK**_

_**TUK **_

_**TUK **_

Terdengar suara ketukan sepatu di jalan yang dilewati Kyungsoo. Tepat dibelakangnya. Mendadak hawa menjadi sangat dingin dan tengkuk Kyungsoo berdesir merinding. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukan seorang yang penakut dan dia bukan orang yang terlalu percaya hal-hal mistis. Tapi suasana ini membuat Kyungsoo menjadi waspada dan agak sedikit takut mengingat dia kini hanya sendirian tanpa ada orang lain yang menemaninya. _Oh, salah._ Kini dia bersama seseorang–entah siapa–dibelakangnya.

Dia mengusap tengkuknya dan bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dengan perasaan ragu dan was-was, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tidak ada siapapun. Ini semakin menguatkan pikiran negatifnya. Walau dia tidak tahu orang yang melangkah dibelakangnya itu orang jahat atau bukan, tapi dia menemukan satu fakta. _Dia diikuti. Oleh seseorang yang tidak terlihat._

Kedua kakinya bergerak cepat menuju pagar rumahnya. Dia merogoh kunci pagar di saku jaketnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mencoba masukan kunci kedalam lubang di gemboknya.

_**TUK **_

_**TUK **_

_**TUK **_

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Kyungsoo semakin gusar karena kunci pagarnya belum bisa masuk dengan benar kedalam lubang gemboknya. Dia terus memaksa memasukkan kuncinya.

_**CRIING **_

"Shit!"

Kyungsoo mengumpat dan mengambil kunci gemboknya yang terjatuh dengan terburu-buru.

_**TUK **_

_**TUK **_

_**TUK **_

Oh, tidak. Langkah sepatu itu begitu dekat dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit dan mencoba membuka kunci pagar rumahnya. Kyungsoo merasakan hawa semakin mencekam tatkala dia mendengar deru nafas seseorang dibelakangnya. Dengan kalut, dia memukul-mukul gembok itu pada pagar rumahnya.

_**PUK **_

"ARGH!" Kyungsoo menjerit kaget bersamaan dengan kunci yang terjatuh lagi dari tangannya. Seseorang itu menepuk bahunya.

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat orang yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Matanya membesar.

"Kyungsoo." Seseorang itu memanggil namanya.

"Damn it! Jongin, kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" Kyungsoo memaki-maki seseorang dihadapannya.

Seseorang itu memandang datar ke arah Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang menjabat sebagai barista kedai kopi tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menekan dada kirinya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh hebat. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat dia tahan sendiri sedari tadi.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau sedang berkencan dengan Krystal?"

Kim Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong. Dia menunduk sebentar, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

"Kau ada masalah? Dengan Krystal?"

Kim Jongin menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Bibirnya juga.

"Ayo masuk, Jongin. Angin malam tidak bagus untuk tubuh."

Kyungsoo membuka kunci pagar rumahnya dan menarik tangan Jongin ke dalam kemudian mengunci lagi pagarnya. Kyungsoo mengajak masuk Jongin ke dalam rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin berkunjung ke rumahnya walau dia sudah lama mengenalnya. Mereka berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Kau mau minum apa, Jongin?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak haus."

"Huh? Baiklah."

Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin yang merebahkan diri di sofanya dan berjalan ke dapur. Dia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil air putih di dalamnya. Kyungsoo meneguk air itu dengan tidak sabaran, rasanya haus sekali –begitu pikirnya. Kyungsoo mengambil makanan ringan dan membawanya ke ruang tengah dimana Jongin berada.

"Mengapa kau datang sendirian? Mana Krystal?" kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jongin dan menaruh beberapa snack itu di atas meja.

"Krys bilang ada urusan lain. Jadi aku disuruh kemari."

"Hm, begitu. Urusan apa?"

Jongin menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. Suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara mengunyah yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo sedangkan Jongin hanya berdiam diri. Sesekali dia melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya. Wajah Jongin tetap datar. _Tanpa ekspresi._

Suasana mendadak canggung. Kyungsoo tidak begitu suka keadaan seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kalian lakukan seharian ini?" belum sempat Jongin menjawab..

_**DRRTT DRRTT **_

Derit ponsel di atas mejanya terdengar. Kyungsoo meletakan snacknya di atas meja dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Dia melihat layar, _Krystal Calling_.

_**PIP **_

"Halo?"

"_Kyungsoo, maaf aku baru menghubungimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghubungimu sore tadi, tapi Jongin keburu menyeretku untuk ke Lotte World. Dia tidak mengijinkanku untuk memegang ponselku, dia bilang itu mengganggu kencan kami. Padahal apa salahnya aku menghubungimu, kan?" _

"Haha, iya tidak apa-apa kok. Bagaimana harimu?"

"_Menyenangkan Kyungsoo! Kami berputar-putar di sepanjang Lotte World. Jongin bahkan menarikku ke rumah hantu. Dasar, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" _

"Hahaha. Oh, ya Jo-"

"_Jongin, berhenti menarikku. Aku sedang menelepon Kyungsoo!" _

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ekspresinya menjadi bingung dengan alis saling bertaut.

'_Jongin ada disana? Bersama Krystal? Tapi.. Jongin disampingku sekarang.' _

Agak ragu, Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

'_Jongin disampingku.' _

_**DEGH**_

Jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdebar cepat saat mendengar suara gelak tawa di seberang telepon. Dia mendengar suara Jongin tertawa disana. _Bagaimana bisa? _

"_Jongin, berhenti menggelitikiku. Aku mau mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Hei-" _

"_Hei, Kyungsoo. Matikan teleponmu. Kau mengganggu acara kencanku dengan Krys."_

_**DEGH **_

_**DEGH **_

_**DEGH**_

Debaran jantung Kyungsoo semakin tidak beraturan. Matanya membesar dan bergerak gelisah menatap Jongin di sampingnya. Dia meneliti penampilan Jongin dari atas hingga bawah. _Jongin ada disini. Bersamanya. _

"_Isshh, dasar hitam. Jangan berkata kasar pada sahabatku! Kyungsoo, kau masih ada disana?" _

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Dia ada disana?" lirih Kyungsoo.

"_Dia? Maksudmu jongin? Tentu saja dia bersamaku, memang kenapa Kyungsoo?" _

Kyungsoo berbalik membelakangi Jongin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Airmata mulai menggenang disudut-sudut matanya. Oh, sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"_Halo? Kyungsoo, kau kenapa? Halo?" _

"L-lalu S-siapa.."

"_Hah? Siapa apa maksudmu?" _

"_S-siapa yang sedang b-bersamaku saat ini, Krys?" _

Kyungsoo mematung ditempat. Tangan dingin terasa menelusuri bahu kanannya. Kyungsoo menelan kasar air liurnya. Suaranya benar-benar tercekat sekarang. Tangan itu membalikan bahu Kyungsoo dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat seperti..menyeringai?

_**GLEK **_

"_**Kau sudah tahu ya?" **_

"AAARRRRGGHH-"

_**JLEBB**_

_**BRUK **_

Ponsel yang digenggamnya jatuh ke bawah diiringi suara jeritan tertahan Kyungsoo yang sudah terjatuh di lantai dengan darah menggenang karena tusukan pisau yang menghantam perutnya.

"_**Hehehe." **_

"_**Terima kasih, Do Kyungsoo. Hari yang sangat menyenangkan.." **_

"_**Selanjutnya adalah.. **_

_**..Kau." **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_END OF THE STORY_ **

***Nagi's bacotan* **

**Hyaaaaaa~ Apaan iniiiiiiii? Hiyyyy merinding sendiri gue jadinya! **

**Mian may beibi soo soo, kamu harus is det dimari. Maap maap ;0; /sujud2dikakikyungsoo/ Kalo nggak mati nggak seru beb. ;) #dibomkaisoo**

**Tadinya mau dibikin is detnya Kyungsoo lebih sadis dari pada ini, tapi guenya nggak kuat ;_; terlalu sayang ama bini sendiri. #eh**

**Bisa2nya bikin fict beginian malem-malem. Jadi berasa ada yang ngeliatin dari belakang, padahal pas liat ke belakang nggak ada apa2 *hihh serem* parno sendiri gue jadinya. O.O **

**Ini fict KaiSoo gue yang pertama, semoga responnya baik. Awalnya mau dibikin Shounen-ai, tapi kayaknya nggak nyambung deh. Lagian gue udah ngefeel sama yang begini sih! #ngeeeng-_- **

**Lain kali gue bikin Shou-ai KaiSoo deh, ato mungkin yaoi? Etapi gue nggak ada bakat bikin Nc, cuma bakat bacanya doang. :D #dilemparkunai**

**Seperti biasa, isi sama judul nggak nyambung. Jadi tolong jangan gelindingin gue dari atas piramida mesir! #plakplekplok**

**Jongin : Hyaaaa~ thor! Lu tega amat bikin gue ngeis-det may bebep soosoo. Kenapa lu nggak bikin gue ngethis and that aja ama kyungie sih? **

**Kyungsoo : #Blushing #TendangJonginKeAntahBerantah**

**Author : Hahaha, rasain lu jongong. Mikirnya yang iya2 bae sih!**

**Kyungsoo : Lu juga samanya. Minggir lu! Banyak bacot! #TendangAuthorKeNeptunus**

**Oke, gue Do Kyungsoo disini ngegantiin si author ebleng yang gue tendang ke neptunus. Dasar dua makhluk setreees~ : **

**OnKey readersnim, tolong di review ya ffnya! ^^ **

**Gamshamnida~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bbuing-bbuing~ ;) *aegyo bareng xiumin hyung***


End file.
